Early Morning Run
by NocturnalNerd
Summary: An early morning run that was definitely worth it. Rated M for heavy smut. KFxRob. Oneshot.


_**Early Morning Run**_

"Mmmmm...uahh!" Dick gasped and propped himself up, resting his back on the headboard. He was staring, he wanted more, and gave a little bite of the lip.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wally gave him a puzzled look. He just started to suck on his neck and trail up the younger's sides. _Man, those lips._

"You're hands are like an ice box." Dick grabbed the palm resting on his hip, warmed the hand with his breath and kissed it lightly. Wally rolled his eyes and placed his slightly less frozen hands on the underside of the acrobat's back spitefully.

"Hey?" he squirmed.

"Seriously Boy Wonder, what did you expect, its seven degrees with the wind chill and I ran here from Central to see you in the middle of the night. Well, do more than just that." Wally winked in combination with his seductive tone and leaned in to take the younger's bottom lip in between his teeth. Dick gave a slight moan and slid back down the head board so Wally hovered in control. All the speedster did was smirk, he loved teasing.

"So, did it turn you on?" he breathed heavily.

Dick's cheeks flushed. Wally then soothed his left, "cold" finger over Dick's right nipple under his shirt. That earned him another sudden breath with an arch of the lower back. "_Hmm_, guess so," he remarked slyly. Their lips met again, while Wally rubbed his sides and explored the formed abs. Dick was hot, _so fucking hot_.

In between kissing, the rutting against each other quickly pursued. Wally had pulled Dick further down the bed, removed his shirt and unbuttoned the black skinny jeans. Dick was panting and waiting to see what the older would do next. Wally had the ebony straddled but was perched up on his knees so he could slide off his own shirt. It was tossed to the floor, leaving his toned torso in perfect view.

"Like what you see Boy Wonder~"

"Jeez, Wally stop teasing. _I want you_." Dick leaned up, placed both hands on Wally's sides and kissed his lower abdominals right above the button of his jeans. It was wet, warm, and sure left the bulge in the speedster's pants to be more defined.

"Oh yeah," Wally pushed him back down on the bed and shifted his hand on his boyfriend's crotch, "tell me how you want me." Dick arched and provided a low moan while Wally continued palming his length through the underwear. _This would get him going_.

"I-_ahh_, I wan-," he nipped his lip, "_mmmm_, I want you stripped and naked."

"Good answer, you know just what I like" was the expected response. Arrogant, but still sexy.

Wally got up off the bed and chucked his pants on the floor, while Dick propped himself on his elbows to watch. The speedster thumbed the elastic of his boxers and let it snap a little lower on his hips, but he didn't plan on getting naked first. Instead he approached the bed and continued to remove the ridiculously tight jeans from his boyfriend's body, watching Dick's expression the entire time.

Once they were pulled off the muscular calves, Wally lightly pushed him back to lie down on the bed and pulled his legs so they dangled over the edge. Dick sighed somewhat desperate as Wally knelt on the floor, near his lower half, and began pulling the boxer-briefs past his thighs and downward. They were quickly thrown and Wally attended to Dick's member by stroking slowly. "God, Rob you're _so hard_."

"Yea-_ahh_, well someone has been dawdling, _nnngh_, no wonder why. _Ugh_, that feels so good." He looked up at Wally's face but fell back down to enjoy the pleasure. Wally leaned up and kissed across the boy's stomach, past his collar bone and up to his ear.

"Don't you worry, it'll be worth the wait," he breathed, as Dick felt the goosebumps cascade.

Wally returned to kneeling on the floor and resumed his position between Dick's thighs. He began massaging Dick's leg muscles while kissing the inner thighs. A nibble here and there, a slather of the tongue, loud sucking, slowly making his way to the erected member. The Boy Wonder was squirming and trying hard not to persist because he knew Wally would just make him wait, but this was torture.

"_Wally…_" his lust-filled tone sounded.

The look on the younger bird's face said enough. Wally placed his hands on Dick's waist, set his tongue at the base of his cock, and moved his tongue along the length. Dick shivered but moaned in response, and was pleased once the other took him fully in his mouth. He bucked once or twice but Wally held his hips firmly and continued to bob his head while working his tongue around the shaft.

"Shit Wals, _nnnughh_, your mouth is amazing. Keep sucking me off, _ahhhhhhh_," Dick whined.

Wally went deeper and once he licked over the slit Dick gasped, yet again. Pre-cum was dripping, but Wally managed to avoid a mess. He moved his hand to pump the cock so he could respond.

"_Ugh_, Dick, you sound so _fucking _hot right now. I can't wait till I pound you into the mattress." He began rubbing his own through his underwear while listening to the mewling from the boy beneath his control.

The words from the speedster's mouth could be so vulgar, but filled with want. That kick-started Dick and he shot up from lying down. He needed Wally, _now_. He pulled the older kneeling on the floor over him, and kissed him deeply. The speedster moaned and Dick intertwined his fingers in the red locks to pull the other closer, even though they were flat out against one another. Wally laid against the ebony's center, with the other's legs spread out fully. Those legs then acted to push down the runner's boxers so both were finally bare.

"Much better," Dick commented in between kisses, smirking. They continued making out, forcefully. Each was pushing back with their tongue, gripping at the other's face, and pulling lips back with their teeth. Both would have swollen appearances in the morning, but they continued as their naked bodies rubbed against the other.

"Well, now that you, _mmmm_, have me the way you want, _ahhh_, what now?" Wally wanted to hear him say it.

"God, Wally," he was panting as the speedster created a stronger friction between them.

"Yeah, hot stuff?" Wally moved to the crook of the acrobat's neck to occupy his pulse point.

"Just shut the hell up and fuck me already, _ohhhhhh_." Wally had sucked on his nipple.

"That can be arranged," the speedster replied as he reached for the lube in the night stand drawer. Dick shifted to roll onto his stomach, but Wally stopped him. Their banter was heating things up, and Wally wanted to see Dick's orgasm head on.

While Wally had been trying to get the cap off, Dick got impatient and put the other's hand resting on his chest near his mouth. He took the speedster's index and middle fingers into his mouth, coated each one licking tentatively, and had moved them around on his bottom lip to provoke the other. That sufficed as a decent distraction because Wally was still fiddling with the lube container, yet he had managed to pour some on his fingers once Rob finished his little show.

Dick had spread his legs slightly giving the other room to move his hand, and Wally resumed his position over the ebony with his hand at the entrance. The speedster rubbed around the hole once causing Dick to moan, but then slid one digit in to begin stretching.

"Oh yeah, _mmmm _KF" Dick was pushing back onto his finger.

"Yeah, you like that?" Wally slid his middle finger in, scissor-fucking him.

"_Ohhhhhh_, god yes, _ahhhhh _fuck."

Dick cursing made everything hotter in sequence with the pants, mewls, and passionate kissing. Screw "Mr. Polite" in the bedroom, he knew the acrobat wanted it. Wally then removed his hand from the bird's hole, but before any unpleasant protest, he was back at the entrance on his knees with his lubed-up cock. He used the tip to rub against the hole.

"Alright sexy, spread 'em," the older tempted. Wally had his hands on the younger's hips but nudged the thighs open with his knees.

There was no protest though, and Dick was anxious to spread his legs so Wally would have plenty of room. Before entering, Wally could only stare. How on earth could he, Kid Flash, get someone this hot and bothered, full out naked, with legs spread, and pleading to be fucked so hard? He couldn't believe sometimes how lucky he was to have Dick.

"Ughhh, Wally please!" Dick finally caved to begging. So "not" desperate, cool.

"Sorry babe, admiring the view." Dick turned red after hearing that one.

Wally leaned down, resting his weight on the acrobat, and was face to face with his boyfriend. "I love you so fucking much," Wally panted as he pushed forward and kissed the other tenderly. Both had moaned when Wally entered; Dick was tight and warm, while Wally was big and hard. The speedster built up a slow rhythm, rocking them slowly while they kissed. He had muffled out some of Dick's moans, but damn did it feel good.

"_Augh, _Wally faster_, ohmmmfeelssogood_."

The older grunted and picked up the pace, putting weight on his shoulders and thrusting harder. Wally moved both of the ebony's wrists above his head, and held them down with his hand. The younger's torso was stretched and so much more pleasing. His other hand played with Dick's right nipple, while his mouth occupied the sensitive collarbone.

"Hhnnnnnnng, nnnnugh, oh right there, ohh~"

"Fuck yeah Rob, _ahhh_, take that dick."

Dick looked back to the other topping him, breathing heavily. How the hell did this feel so good? The roughness turned him on more. Wally had tightened his grasp around the wrists and worked his leg muscles to their full potential.

"MMMMmnnnNNUGH!" That was a loud one.

Wally slid his free hand down to the other's hip so he could get a better grasp. Once he gripped the bone, he rammed deeper slightly rocking the bed this time. Dick let out several broken moans, but was incoherent and beyond whelmed.

"_Ugh_, damn Dick, _ahhhh_, so frickin' tight," Wally trailed off. He loved the way the younger looked at that moment. Flushed, panting, sweating, stretched, overpowered, all with his mouth somewhat ajar.

"Cum for me babe," he whispered in the ebony's ear, pounding him hard with his hot breath stimulating even more.

Dick had let out an exasperated moan and arched high when he shot his load between their moving bodies, and oh did it feel wondrous. Wally continued his pursuit, while admiring Dick's post-sex expression, and continued fucking him until he filled that ass. He leaned over Dick's shoulder panting to come down from his euphoric high. Dick had turned his head to suck on the red head's neck softly.

"Wals, you are amazing, and so warm~"

Wally kissed his shoulder, "I'm amazing? You are a turn on in every way imaginable," he panted.

The older slid out, being gentle, and rolled on his side staring at the mess all over Dick's abs and chest. He came so hard. Wally ran a finger up the other's center and up to Dick's lip where he smeared the liquid. He then attacked those lips like no other, and Dick happily obliged.

After a half hour or so of light kisses, caressing, and some cleanup, Dick was too tired to function. Both kind of just laid there and fell asleep; Dick's leg over Wally's side and Wally's hand on his ass. That early morning run was definitely worth it.

**So first story here on Fanfiction, I know really classy doing smut. Haha, well let me know what you think :]**


End file.
